


Just Tonight

by lovesbxtch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Smut, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesbxtch/pseuds/lovesbxtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy returns home from slaying unsatisfied, and Spike knows just how to get under her skin. Will their promise of 'just one night' hold true? Especially when certain evidence of Riley's own infidelity come to light? Set in an AU version of season 5. Shameless Spuffy smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here belongs to me other than my words + admiration! Hoping to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic with more than just smut because I prefer a bit of plot with my porn. Enjoy + feedback is always appreciated. It lets me know if I should continue this or not.

“Cold shower, cold, _cold_ shower,” Buffy muttered as she finished with slaying for the night and _still_ felt worked up. Possibly even worse than _before_ she snuck out of the bed with Riley in it to work off the excess energy she had. She couldn’t just tell him he wasn’t doing it for her lately, and she definitely couldn’t tell him she’d been faking orgasms all the times they slept together in the past month. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

The Slayer tucked her stake back into her jacket pocket and hurried home before a certain annoying bleached blonde vampire found her. Oh he’d give her all kinds of hell if he realized how unsatisfied she was, and he certainly wouldn’t feel bad about dropping hints to Riley either. Buffy sighed and quickened her pace, feeling discomfort from the wetness in her panties from patrol. Faith’s words about slaying drifted through her thoughts. _Slaying always makes you hungry and horny._ God, she wasn’t wrong.

Her walk home was uneventful outside of her Spike-paranoia until she reached the driveway of her house. Buffy sniffed and then crinkled her nose in distaste. Cigarette smoke. _Great_ , she thought. _Just what I **don’t** need right now._

“Well, well. I thought I _smelled_ a Slayer. Is your toy soldier jus’ not doin’ it for ya anymore? Gotta get off on the fighting now, hmm?” Spike asked with a leer as he flicked his cigarette onto the ground and dug the heel of his boot into it. Buffy’s eyes were drawn to his fingers  -- _lean and strong fingers that promised both pain and unending pleasure --_ before she snapped herself out of increasingly dirty and inappropriate thoughts and scowled at him.

“He’s –doing it for me– just fine, thanks,” she snapped at him, glaring. “It’s not any of your business anyway, Spike. Go away.” Buffy turned on her heel and stomped away in a huff. She really needed that shower. The blonde rolled her eyes when she heard Spike’s boots clomping after her. “My _god_ Spike can’t you take a hint?” She demanded, whirling around to face the vampire that was much closer to her than she had realized. She came face-to-chest with him, and his tight t-shirt and jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination. Her gaze drifted to the crotch of his jeans, but upon the sight there, they snapped back up to his face and her cheeks reddened.

Spike’s lips quirked up into a cocky smirk. “I think that look right there was a pretty big hint, luv. You don’t want me to leave, do you?” His hand – _oh god his hand_ – came up and ever so slightly brushed her neck as he ran his fingers down her hair, and she was on fire. That touch sent a heat wave through her starting at her core and she couldn’t hold back the small gasp of surprise that escaped her lips. “I know jus’ what you want. You need a monster in your man. I can give it to you. One word and ’m yours.” His gaze was sincere with a bit of adoration, and he was still stroking her hair. Buffy nearly forgot they were standing on her front porch only a few steps away from the door. The door that had Riley on the other side. Upstairs, but still. The Slayer took a shaky breath and stepped back, pressed against the door, but Spike remained where he was.

“NO Spike. Riley,” she argued, albeit a bit weakly. Her legs were feeling a bit like jelly. Mainly from all the thoughts rushing through her head and setting her body aflame. “He’s upstairs, and I need a shower, okay. Just -- just go home,” she finished, opening the door and stepping backwards over the threshold. The one that currently would allow Spike inside because she hadn’t bothered disinviting him. He knew this, and he went to follow her, his hand resting against the door. His gaze was sending her lady bits aflame, her toes curling in her boots from the sudden wave of want, and she tried to avoid the bottomless depths of his blue eyes.

“I _know_ you want me, Buffy.”

She shook her head, ready to slam the door in his face to end the torment, but his reply startled her.

“Fine. You want what I can do for you. That lil ache you need relieved. That itch you just can’t seem to scratch. Just give me a chance.” He pleaded, seeking out her gaze. She was busy looking anywhere but at him. Oh, she wanted that bad, but could she risk it? Risk losing Riley? And even worse, _wanting_ to? And _why_ did she want to? Riley treated her right, was totally dependable and sweet … Was Spike right? Did she really need something darker? Did she need a monster in her man? She sucked in a gasp of a breath as her resolve wavered.

“Just. Stay here, okay. I’ll – I’ll be back.” Hopefully being away from him would help her change her mind. She gestured for him to go in the living room – quietly – and she closed the door after he swaggered inside, his leather coat brushing against her bare arm and making her shiver. He noticed and shot her a wink as he leaned against the wall of the entryway.

“Feel somethin’ ya like, Slayer?” He whispered as he quirked a brow at her. She blushed, but the sexual tension – she’d never admit there was any – was getting to her. Without warning, she shoved him against the wall, leaning up towards his ear. Her hand reached for his jean-covered cock and she squeezed, sending a low moan out of Spike’s lips.

“The better question is, do _you_ feel something ya like, vampire?” She murmured into his ear, nipping at his lobe before pulling away completely and turning to head upstairs and leave him behind. She didn’t get farther than the second step.

Spike recovered slightly from the feel of her glorious lil hand on his bits and went after her, gripping her and pushing her against the railing while his hands rested on her waist. Buffy made a startled noise, and her eyes darted towards Spike’s lips, suddenly fascinated. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got that far.

Buffy’s lips were suddenly mashed against his, her hands in his hair, and her hips rocking against him. Spike was surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss with fervor. Both of Buffy’s hands were tangled in his hair and Spike lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. The vampire managed to make it up a few steps while their lips were still on each other, their tongues dueling and fighting for dominance, and he pressed her against the wall, her legs still around him. Spike took advantage of holding her up, and he placed a hand on each of her tight lil cheeks and squeezed them. She squealed – trying to do so quietly – and pulled away from his mouth.

“Spike. The bedroom, _we can’t,_ ” Buffy was emphatic. Riley was in there peacefully sleeping and blissfully unaware of what was happening on the staircase. The vampire nodded, thinking. He contemplated taking her back to his crypt, but when he noticed the bathroom door at the top of the stairs, he had a better idea.

“Yeah? Well didn’t you say you needed a shower?” He grinned and threw Buffy over his shoulder in fireman carry, throwing in a quick swat on her butt as he ascended the steps with her. Spike let Buffy down in the bathroom and turned around to close and lock the door. Buffy tugged off his duster and tossed in on the ground, causing Spike to frown. “Oi, watch the leather,” he complained and bent over to pick it up so he could hang it on her towel rack when he felt a sharp sting on his backside. The vampire jerked to his full height with the duster in his hand and an amused expression as he hung up the jacket and rubbed his sore bottom with his free-hand.

“Pay-back,” Buffy chirped gleefully.

“Baby likes to play, does she? Oh we’ll play,” Spike stalked towards her and Buffy made a shh-ing gesture as she turned the shower water on. Spike grabbed hold of her and slid his hands up underneath her shirt, his fingers leisurely perusing the tanned skin of her smooth back. Buffy let out a little groan in approval and then his nimble hands found her bra strap and unclasped it. He grinned victoriously and began sliding the material of her shirt up and she helped him pull it over her head. The pink shirt was tossed aside and Spike’s hands went to touch Buffy’s exposed breasts, but she swatted his hands away and forcefully brought her mouth to his.

The Slayer’s manicured nails scratched against the vampire’s muscular back as she slid her hands underneath his shirt and tugged it off. The rest of their clothes ended up in a haphazard pile by the door as the bathroom grew steamy. Hopefully the sound of the water would be enough to cover what noise they made. Buffy’s conscious stung as she thought about her boyfriend just down the hallway, but overwhelming physical sensation drove it to the back of her mind.

“You’re so wet for me, pet,” Spike murmured sinfully in her ear as his pale digits snaked between her legs and started parting her lips. He slid a finger along her slit, pausing to tweak her nub, and Buffy let out a low moan while her hips rocked and tried to increase the friction. Spike slipped a finger in her slick passage and nearly moaned himself when her muscles clenched around his finger. “So wet, and hot, and bloody tight,” his words caressed her as his finger pumped in and out of her.

The vampire lowered her backside to the edge of the tub and held her there with one hand while the other explored her depths. “Oh god, Spike,” she couldn’t stop the desperate proclamation. “More,” she demanded, and he was happy to oblige. He began trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts, pausing to suck each nipple into his mouth before moving on. Eventually his hand started pushing her thighs apart while his mouth approached his final destination.

Buffy froze and frowned down at him. “Wha – what are you doing?” She screeched in a hushed tone.

“Don’t tell me no one’s ever … Bloody hell, they haven’t have they?” Spike replied, his hand caressing her inner thigh. “Relax. Let me do this for you,” he offered, still brushing his fingers against her smooth, golden skin.

“But I didn’t think – don’t most guys not, well, like it?” Was her hushed response as her cheeks flamed. With Angel it had been sweet and slow . . . Parker had been straight to business, and Riley – he wasn’t exactly adventurous in the bedroom. This was a whole new ballpark.

“In case you’ve forgotten, ‘m not most guys,” he reminded her, nuzzling against her skin. “Just trust me?”

“Never,” was her whispered response even as she nodded and relaxed, letting Spike spread her legs to allow his head to fit between them.

Her words stung him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she was putting on a front with him. Obviously there had to be some semblance of trust if she was letting him do this to her. Spike pushed the thoughts away and focused on the woman he never thought he’d be able to touch like this, the woman who was now allowing him to taste her. It was bloody glorious. He’d treasure this night even if she wouldn’t in the harsh light of dawn. He flashed her a smile before his mouth moved to taste her.

Buffy hadn’t been expecting it to feel so _good._ She moaned and arched her back as much as she could without toppling backwards, and it motivated Spike even more. He couldn’t get enough of her. She tasted like a romantic night on the beach; her flavor was heady and had the tang of something tropical underneath. It was absolutely addicting. His tongue explored her folds while he pumped two fingers inside of her. Spike lightly let his teeth scrape against her clit, and he was rewarded with Buffy’s hand reaching out and gripping his hair while she let out a pre-orgasm whine.

Spike felt her inner walls milking his fingers, and more of her sweet juices trickled into his mouth as he continued to lap at them. “Spiiike,” she whined. “Don’t stop,” her head was thrown back in ecstasy and she ground her hips against his mouth and hand in the same rhythm as he was pumping into her. With a final shriek – that she muffled by biting into the towel dangling from the nearby rack – Buffy’s body was rocked with an orgasm. It felt like wave after wave passed through her, and she nuzzled into the crook of Spike’s neck when he lifted his head from feasting upon her juices. Buffy panted against his skin. Spike pulled his fingers out of her with an audible pop and he licked them clean. “That was . . . _wow_ ,” the Slayer managed, and Spike chuckled in response.

“Gonna have to agree with you there. An’ we’re just gettin’ started,” he muttered into her ear.

Buffy felt a jolt of both anticipation and nerves. She _shouldn’t_ be doing this. She should be curled up in bed with Riley and forgetting about all of this. Her eyes sought out his, and the pleasure that one gaze promised her shut up her protestations. They’d already gone this far – what difference did a little more make?

“C’mon,” she told him, tugging him towards the warm water. “Before the water gets cold.”

He almost pointed out that it didn’t matter one bloody bit to him if the water got cold so long as he got to keep touching her, but for once he kept quiet and followed Buffy into the warm spray before pulling the curtain closed behind them. Spike let his body soak up the borrowed heat and tilted his head back and let the spray run through his hair. Meanwhile, Buffy watched him. She hadn’t realized how _yummy_ he was under that punk rock attire. His skin was a creamy color, and his muscles were toned, but he wasn’t buff. He seemed coiled like a panther, his body both beautiful and deadly. Buffy reached out a hand to splay across his pecs.

Spike opened his eyes and seemed puzzled by the light, delicate touch against his skin. The Slayer’s expression seemed thoughtful, and he couldn’t fathom why. She smiled at him, and it surprised both of them, before she lightly pressed her lips against his. They practically melted against each other, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces that had been searching for the connecting piece, and Buffy touched his face while his hands gripped her waist.

“You sure?” he asked, seeing what her eyes were promising.

“I’m sure,” she replied with a nod, brushing her arms against his shoulders before her hands locked behind his head.

Their words electrified the small space, and Spike pulled Buffy towards him as she scooted closer. Their hands explored each other’s’ bodies, fingers sliding across water-slicked skin, and Buffy helped guide Spike’s tip into her. They both gasped as he filled her, Spike because her heat seared him and Buffy because her walls had to stretch so much to hold him. “Oh my god,” Buffy’s breath came out in a pleasured hiss.

“So bloody hot, god you’re perfect,” Spike muttered as he started working in and out of her. “Like a bleedin’ goddess. Your body deserves to be worshipped,” he rambled against her neck as they got a rhythm going.

Buffy moaned, and she began to make small mewling noises of need as she approached yet another orgasm. _Two in one night? This is more than I’ve had in weeks._ The Slayer realized what she’d been missing out on. “Harder, Spike. Ohh, ooh, yes! Right there!”

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ yeah. Want you so bad. God I need you. Need all of you. Wanna cum inside you,” Spike mumbled as he was beginning to reach his own precipice. Buffy beat him to it.

With a not-so-quiet scream, Buffy’s walls clenched around Spike and her whole body was racked with her orgasm. It caused Spike to lightly bite into her with his blunt teeth and grunt and moan as he came along with her. They rode each wave of pleasure together, clinging onto each other in the wet shower, until Spike had a misstep. While Buffy had her legs wrapped around him, he slipped on the floor of the shower and Buffy shrieked as they fell in a heap at the bottom of the shower. Lost in the moment, Buffy started giggling until she heard the unmistakable sound of feet heading towards the bathroom door. Then there was a light knock.

“Buffy? You alright in there?” Riley’s concerned and groggy voice reached her ears, and her heart rate skyrocketed. The Slayer shot Spike a look that promised death if he made so much as a peep, and she hurried to quell Riley’s concern. Deciding she couldn’t trust Spike to be quiet, she clamped a hand onto his mouth.

“I’m fine! Just dropped my shampoo! You can go back to sleep!” she called out, loud enough for him to hear, but not so loud that she woke the whole house up.

“Are you sure?”

“Yupp! Totally!”

“You sound awfully chipper for someone taking a shower at one in the morning,” he grumbled with a shake of his head before turning and heading back to her bed.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief as she heard his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Spike’s tongue darted out against her palm in a reminder that her hand was still there. She removed it just to smack at his chest. “You almost got us caught you big klutz! Vampires are supposed to be all supernaturally graceful!”

“Yeah well most vampires aren’t shagging Slayers in their showers,” he reminded her with a waggle of his brows. “Besides, why’s it matter if he catches us?” Spike challenged.

“Because he’ll go all angry army guy and _stake_ you. Heck, _I_ should be staking you!”

“Think that worked out the other way around, luv.”

“You’re a pig, Spike.”

“Oh yeah, but I made you squeal, didn’t I?”

Buffy folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him, but he wasn’t wrong. Not in that aspect at least, everything else was wrong about this situation. She disentangled herself from him and stood up; leaving him sprawled out with a goofy grin on his face. It was so boyish she couldn’t help but smile back.

“What are you grinning about over there?” she asked as she finished wetting her hair and started scrubbing shampoo in it.

“The fact I just shagged the most beautiful girl in Sunnyhell,” he replied immediately before standing up himself. “Turn around.”

Buffy blushed at his compliment, but his next words had her frowning. “Ohhhh no, mister. I am _not_ into butt stuff.”

Spike’s laugh was so raucous that Buffy clamped her hand over his mouth and shh-ed him again. When he fought off the laughter, he caressed the back of her hand and moved it to his chest. “Not what I was referring to,” he assured her. Before she could ask _what_ he was referring to, his hands had found her scalp and he started massaging her shampoo through her long locks.

“Ooh, this I _am_ about,” she murmured as his fingers worked magic. She sighed and let the vampire wash and rinse her hair. He’d obviously done this before. “That feels sooo good.”

“Glad you’re a fan. Wanna do me?”

“We just – oh, you meant wash your hair,” she realized with an embarrassed laugh. “Hope you don’t mind Tropical Breeze shampoo,” Buffy added with a shrug before lathering up his head. She let her hands run through his hair, massaging at his scalp, and reveling in the fact his hair was far softer than she would have ever imagined. “Do you deep condition this?”

Spike chuckled. “Well yeah. Bleach can make even vamps hair break and fall out. Gotta take care of it.”

“Oh my god, are we making small talk? Did the world end? Is hell currently freezing over?”

“I sure hope not. Wanna make this a repeat performance.”

Buffy’s conscience twinged again.  “Spike. We can’t.”

“We bloody well can! You liked that as much as I did. Just tell your little tin soldier to bugger off.” Spike held up a hand to keep her from yelling at him. “Just – just give me this one night, yeah? Come back to my crypt with me,” he pleaded. His eyes were like endless depths of emotion, and Buffy found all her protestations dying on her lips.

“This one night,” she agreed. “That’s it.”

She never would have guessed that her promise would turn out to be a lie.

 


End file.
